


Update.

by MysticX



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Kudos: 7





	Update.

Because of online classes, I will only be able to manage posting one or two fics on the weekends. Very sorry for the amount of time you have to wait, but I want to give you all fics of quality, and I can't give you that quality if I'm posting every other day while having school. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
